One Night Love
by Jaccy XCX - Fancy
Summary: One-Shot. Klaus saves Ariana only to lose her that same night. Story's better summary R


1875

'_Can you believe it, the same guy accused of hand a hand in our late president's death, is running for president, what kind of country is this, what's-'_

Changing the station, he hadn't been one for polities and wasn't planning to be. Klaus smiled as the car radio filled his soul with music, his smiled grew wider as his favourite song came on; this was one of the rare times,

"_Watching myself, Drifting away, forbidden so dark, cannot stay"_

"_Reaching wide, trying to catch myself because I fall, a little too late, can you save me?"_

It was then he saw the figure on the on the road, Klaus stopped, he could see her. Red hair plastered on her face, blood dripping from her hands as laughter erupted from the man as he entered her. Of course could have ripped his head of that second but he couldn't get himself to move. He had done bad, he was a monster but who would do this, she couldn't be less than 16.

Anger raged from Klaus as the man entered her again, the girl's childish screams filling the air. Klaus's car door flew open, he marched towards them, and the man noticing him stopped his actions and smiled,

"Coming to join the party mate? She's tasty"

He wasted no time replying threw him off her and in one swift move amputated his head. Klaus made his car to his car and stopped, hearing the whimpers; he turned as he saw her trying to stand but the weak girl continuously falling. Her last attempt he caught her.

"Rebekah!" Klaus opened the front down as he carried a half conscious Ariana into the parlour,

"You don't have to scream" Rebekah ascending the stairs with a wide smile as her brother had returned but her expression turned into a more of a confused one noticing Ariana,

"Have Elijah and Kol returned?" he asked as he set her down on the couch, the poor girl uncomfortably shifting her legs,

"No" she said as stood by Klaus, "Welcome home" she said placing a kiss on his cheek,

"Thank you….Bekah darling, do me a favour and attend to her" Rebekah watched Klaus's retreating back until he was out of sight. Shifting her attention to the girl whose pale half closed blue eyes starred at her, she took the girl up not asking question, knowing she wouldn't get the answer.

"You should rest" Rebekah repeated to the girl who stood by the bathroom door not moving an inch,

"Feel free" Rebekah urged giving the naked girl a night dress,

"Your husband is a kind man" she said, her voice pitched but low and soft,

"Nik?" Rebekah asked in disbelief,

"That's his name, milady?"

Rebekah laughed as she found the idea funny, "Yes….but no, his not my husband, his my brother"

"Oh" she muttered, "Thank you"

"Oh its okay" Rebekah said, "Nik should actually be the one, you should be thanking"

"I'm sorry; milady but I have no idea—"

"The door beside mine" were Rebekah's last words to the girl as Ariana gave her a thankful nod existing the room.

Ariana made her way next door and knocked,

"It's open" The red head slowly made her way in as she came face to face with Klaus,

"I came to say thank you, my lord"

"It's okay, love" Nik turned to look at her, abandoning the search for his shirt,

"What's your name, love?" he asked,

"Ariana"

"Ariana who?" Nik asked as his attention moved to her eyes, they were blue, not like his, not like his sister's, they were so pale, dull and at the same time full of life,

"Are you ill, darling?" Nik asked forgetting the first question,

"Surprised, you know my lord, my family said I was one of the weak ones, lacking blood or something, I never understood, my lord so my master never gave me the hard works"

"It's Kl-Nik" Klaus retreating to his bed, "Your master? Was the man out there?"

Ariana said nothing but the look on her face told him all,

"What a bastard" Klaus cursed, he didn't know why, but even in death, he still had an itch for him,

"Please, no curses, my lord, he owned me and could do anything he wanted, it was foolish for me to run away" Klaus starred at her in this disbelief and shook his head,

"So young and foolish" he muttered as he turned on his (those olden days cd player). Nik laid on his bed,

"_Where do we go? When we walk alone, who do we call at the age of night, carry close like a tear drops in your hand_s" Klaus smiled as Ariana's silk low voice that he would missed if not for his vampire hearing, reached his ears,

"_All I can give you is memories, carry them with you and I'll never leave" _Klaus fought every inch in his body not to sing, he looked up to Ariana,

"Switch it off, love" Ariana did as told heading to the door,

"Where are you going?"

"To wait outside, my lord "

"I told you to stop Ariana, Its Nik"

"But you saved my life, you own me now" Ariana said, Klaus sat up and turned to face her, in that moment noticing she no longer had her clothes on,

"You can do with me as you wish" her voice low and hurt as if she had no other choice, it made Klaus wonder what kinda life she had,

He chuckled much to Ariana's confusion,

"Am I not good enough my lord?" she asked making Klaus chuckle more as he walked up to her. He looked into her eyes for a second taking in the uniqueness of her eyes, he held her waist as he brought her closer, placing a kiss on her lips,

"Get to bed, Ariana" He said as he returned to bed, Ariana following suit, as she wrapped her cold hands round him.

_All good things don't last forever that's why we have memories._

Nik woke up, his heart having a certain light feeling, he listened no heartbeat, she must be downstairs he thought only to turn and there she was, his one night love, dead.

_**Authors note: I wrote this story a while back and I got to rewrite it, sorry I didn't proof read, I know Ariana Grande has brown eyes but her eyes were blue in my story, thanks for reading and please review guys.**_


End file.
